rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucifer Demono
Lucifer Draculea is the Vampyric son of Alucard, head of the Draculea Coven. He is somewhat more human in his emotional state then his father, and a worshiper of the Runescape god of law, Armadyl, causing them to not always see eye-to-eye. Physical Appearance. Human Form: A little over six feet in hight, Lucifer is built like most Vampyres, with skin and muscle draped over bone. He is a little on the lean side though, even for one of his kind, and limbs and fingers are rather long thanks to his training in the Rouges Den. He has shoulder leingh red red hair, usualy left alone and not in any particular style, though sometimes he puts it back in a ponytail before combat. His eyes while in human form are a bright green, with flecks of brilliant orange, like looking into a green fire. He is pale skinned in human form like the rest of his race, has a thin, kind looking face, and long fangs and pointed ears. Vampyric Form: While in Vampyric form, Lucifer's skin becomes a dark, blood red, and his nails extend to one inch long, black claws. His wingspan is about seventeen feet across, average for a Vampyre. His eyes in this form are a bloody orange color, a halfway point between fire and blood. His body type in this form doesn't change at all, still being the skinny beanpole he was in human form (hahaha). Wardroube. Casual: Lucifer wears a set of dark blues robes reinforced with leather, leather boots, and leather gloves. While this is not ideal for his pyromantic abilities, it is good for traveling, something he became accustomed to during his time over the salve. The robes are worn and a bit singed from years of use, though not to the point where he looks like a man who just walked out of a burning building. Plenty of pockets are sewn into the inside of the robes where Lucifer keeps a few objects, such as the enchanted pendent, which he no longer needs to wear. A few blood vials, and at one point a book of law (The Armadylian bible.) Combat: While in combat Lucifer wears an ancient armor he found in the Zarosian temple dicovered by Alucard, and restored for him made by the Draculean smith Jack. The metal is an older form of black that is friendlier to magic, reinforced with an alloy of steel and Tzhaar hide. This makes them stronger, and highly flame resistant. The armor is over a set of robes commonly used by fire mages for their exremly flame retardant fabric. Around his waist is a belt with a set of ten throwing knife sheathes, along with a backsheath for a longsword across his back, the weapons held in all of these are made from the same alloy reinforcing his armor, allowing him to coat the weapons in flame. History ''Small Town Beginings... Lucifer was born and raised in the town of Burthrope. His mother, Athena, died giving birth to him, and his father, Alexander, died 13 years later. After his fathers death, Lucifer was taken off the streets and into The Rouges Den by master thief, Martain Thwait, and trained for the next two years of his life. During this time, Lucifer discovered he had an odd ability: To create and control fire. He put this ability to use through acts such as heating locks to make them easier to break. At 15, he left Burthrope and entered the criminal underworld, hiring himself out to any who needed a thief. ''Meeting Alucard... About three years later, he was contacted by a nameless person, offering him a huge sum of gold to steal a necklace from a coffin in Daemonheim. Tempted by the money, Lucifer accepted the job and traveled to Daemonheim. After searching for a few hours, he found the coffin, and gingerly pried off the lid, it was empty, accept for the necklace, which he took immediately. But as he turned around, he came nose-to-nose with Alucard. Terrified out of his wits, Lucifer jumped back and hit the ground, and began begging for his life. Alucard laughed at his feeble pleas but, however, said he was feeling generous that day and offered him a choice: to join his coven of Vampyres, or be executed on the spot. Frightened, Lucifer agreed to the terms, and gave up his mortality. A few months later, after some training with Alucard to get acquainted with his new form, Lucifer returned to Burthrope to tie up loose ends and visit his parents graves. Upon entering town however, some old friends noticed him and began swarming around him, asking where he had been, why he hadn't bothered to write, what he had been doing, and other things. Lucifer had long since depleted the supply of blood Alucard had gave him to keep him sustained on the road until they met again, and was feeling hungry, hearing the blood moving through the veins of his former friends, rather then their voices. He tried to tell them to go, just leave him be, but they didn't listen, and kept pestering him, until, he attacked them. Drinking their blood, killing ten of some of the people he had known since he was a young boy. After awakening from his blood frenzy and realizing what he had done, he fled from the scene, running to the first place he could think of: The house he and his father had lived in before he died. After calming down and sorting out in his mind what he had done, he went to the side of the house, digging up an old box he and his father had buried there. In it was a pendent of Armadyl, "Your mother was the only religious one in the house," his father had told him. "I never really relied on the Gods myself, and this pendent gives me bad memories." Taking the pendent from the box and tying it around his neck, he left Burthrope, back to his new father, to his new master. ''Hiding in plain sight... A few years later, after the Draculea temporarily disbanded, Lucifer traveled around the opposite side of the salve, jumping from group to group that would accept and pay him, making new alies, and trying to stay alive. During this time, he came across a group aiming for control of the Fremminek Province known as "The Jesters of Death," lead by the lycanthroupe Alex Cortes. He joined them since his options where limited, being a vampyre that had never even visited Morytania before. During his time with them, he volantered to be the subject of an experiment with Ancient Magics, preformed on him and a Elf by Alex. The spell switched their natural abilities, and Lucifer gained the natural skill Elves have with ranged weapons, while the Elf gained his power to control fire. However, the said Elf was a hater of magic and wanted the power removed, so another experiment was preformed, transferring the power back to Lucifer, which increased his power to the point where he has to wear a Armadylian pendent, enchanted by a mage friend, and fellow "Jester," of his named Renthgar, to absorb his power constantly, otherwise, the build up of power would eventually kill him. After the Jesters fell apart, lucifer kept hopping groups, trying to stay with former Jesters for saftey. ''Arriving home... One day, while doing some work for a group started by a former Jester, Lucifer recieved word from Alucard that he had re-united the Draculea, Lucifer soon left for Canfis and rejoined his coven. Once there, his life changed. He began to experiment with his new strengh, the power of his homeland strenghening him beyond anything he had ever felt. He also found love, in the form of a slave girl owned by Alice Sinia. While a marrege did not take place, the slave girl (A demon by the name of Angel Fett) and Lucifer did start a family together with their first child, Fate Draculea. Unbeknowest to Lucifer however, Fate was altered from conception by Haki, a Mahjarrat that was a member of the Draculea at the time. The experiments increased the natural magic Fate inherited from her father to their optimum limit, making her stronger then her father even when she was a mere child. Soon she grew up, and left Morytania, leaving Lucifer to concentraite on the Draculea. After a few more years of escapedes, wars, conflicts, and the second pregnancy of his mate; Lucifer finaly became a Full Vampyre and his skill's and body matured. His power over fire however, had been reduced back to it's old strengh, before the experiment. He began occasionaly going on journy's into the swamp that lasted weeks, or months, to hone his skills. After the twins, Caius and Violet, where born he left one last time, finaly coming back once he was confident enough that he could protect his family from any threat. ''In current events...'' Since the discovery of the Zarosian temple, he has been training himself in lost ways of Pyromancy and ancient fire magicks. After being hauled up in the temple for a few months by Alucard to do some archival work, Lucifer is now back in the public eye and prepared for anything. During an excersion to Canfis, he came across a lost sibling, Xela Azazel (formerly known as Xela Draculea) and tried to get her to re-join the coven, however, his efforts where made in vain by alucards harsh treatment of Xela. Category:Vampyre Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Armadylean